Ai No kuroi Hitomi
by Karmyne
Summary: Itachi&OC Ella sonrió, para no llorar de tristeza. Itachi era seco, reservado y un mentiroso profesional. El decir era le producía un malestar que probablemente nunca desaparecería. Porque Itachi dejaba marcas imborrables, independientemente que fueran buenas o malas.


**Disclaimer: ****Naruto© Pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Pareja:** Uzumaki Sāra (OC) | Uchiha Itachi.

**Resumen:** Ella sonrió, para no llorar de tristeza. Itachi era seco, reservado y un mentiroso profesional. El decir «era» le producía un malestar que probablemente nunca desaparecería. Porque Itachi dejaba marcas imborrables, independientemente que fueran buenas o malas.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y he perdido lo que soy,_

_Y no puedo entenderlo,_

_¿Por qué mi corazón está tan roto cuando rechazo tu amor?__  
_

**Shattered―Trading Yesterday.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Colocó con cuidado aquel ramillete de rosas rojas sobre la tierra. Suspiró, porque ese color rojo brillante, carmesí, le recordaba demasiado el color de sus ojos. Bueno, no exactamente el color original. El real, el que siempre le gustó―y nunca manifestó, porque tenía una mierda de orgullo―era negro. Como la noche, como el ébano. Sus cabellos también poseían ese color, contrastando con la piel cremosa y blanca.

Sāra sintió el viento revolverle los cabellos rojos como el fuego y se imaginó que él le acariciaba la mejilla derecha, así tan suave como lo hacía el viento en ese preciso momento. No lloró, y tampoco se lamentó. Al menos, no por ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_«―Voy a morir pronto ―le había Itachi comentado con rostro sereno; como sí el tema tuviera la misma importancia que una nota del clima._

_Sāra se detuvo abruptamente al escucharle decir aquellas palabras. Sus ojos azules le miraron con sequedad, tratando de ocultar que la había cogido con la guardia baja. _

―_¿Es por causa del Sharingan? ―inquirió severamente y continúo―. Porque sí es así, recuerdo haberte informado sobre el resultado del uso continuo._

_Itachi se limitó a negar. ―No es por eso._

―_Entonces, ¿Por qué, comadreja? ―Sāra cruzó los brazos mientras caminaban por el bosque de Kirigakure. Itachi, afortunadamente, no llevaba aquella capa negra con diseños de nubes rojas, y, eventualmente, dejó de usarla cuando que salían ambos a conversar; Porque a ella le parecía demasiado llamativo, considerando que Uchiha Itachi era buscado en los cinco países ninja y era un criminal que sobresalía en el libro Bingo. Lo normal y conveniente era que él pasara desapercibido. No es que en Akatsuki existiera alguien normal―exceptuando a Itachi, algunas veces―después de todo._

―_Conoces mis planes ―le recordó Itachi con el mismo tono de voz inexpresivo._

―_Sí, aquellos en los que no te importó ni tratar de incluirme, claro ―Sāra aceptó con desdén, observando fijamente el suelo lodoso bajo sus pies._

―_No tienes lugar en ellos ―Itachi no era dulce, ni trataba de darle vueltas a algún asunto; siempre directo. Diciendo la verdad, doliera o no. Sāra le miró con rencor, sintiendo un leve puntazo en aquel músculo dentro de su pecho._

―_Supongo que tengo otro lugar más apropiado según tú cri― ¡Maldición, Itachi! ―interrumpió su queja cuando escuchó con pánico como Itachi tosía bruscamente. Los ojos se fijaron en un punto, esa sangre que brotaba de la comisura izquierda de sus labios―. Mierda._

―_Estoy bien ―Itachi mintió, apartándola de su camino, y la frente levemente tostada por la actividad diaria de Sāra se frunció, sintiéndose indignada._

―_Cállate ―Sāra le ordenó fríamente, obligándole a sentarse sobre el fuerte y resistente tronco de un viejo pino. Sus manos le descubrieron el pecho quitándole aquella camisa y despojándolo de la malla. Itachi se dejó hacer, porque sabía que intentar detenerla era un imposible. Hasta para un genio como él._

_Sāra paseó sus manos cubiertas con una luz verdosa por su abdomen y las subió hacia los ojos de él. Itachi protestó, pero Sāra le ignoró, haciendo oídos sordos a sus quejas._

―_Sí quieres llevar tus fabulosos planes a cabo, entonces al menos tienes que conservar tú mejor arma ―replicó Sāra con rapidez. Aquella astucia le gustaba a Itachi; sin embargo, ella estaba excusándose con sus propósitos para ayudarle. Itachi tenía el tiempo suficiente para enfrentarse a su hermano menor y no necesitaba alargarlo más; Sasuke estaba casi listo para enfrentarse a él―. Tsk, tus nervios y la cornea están severamente dañadas._

―_Hn._

_A Sāra le irritaba aquella fachada de tranquilidad, bien podría decirle que le quedaba un minuto de vida e Itachi asentiría, con serenidad esperando que aquellos sesenta segundos se extinguieran._

―_Perfecto, que no te importe ―Sāra se levantó, alejándose de él, suprimiendo las ganas de zarandearlo. Aquella cosa mutante que se revolvía en su estomago hizo que su ceño fruncido se profundizara._

_¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué? Inexplicablemente quiso llorar, y golpear al hombre que aún yacía recargado en el pino._

―_Me voy ―informó monótonamente e Itachi le miró, consiguiendo incorporarse. El Sharingan brillaba en sus ojos y Sāra le observó detenidamente con sospecha. Cinco pasos les separaban, e Itachi dio dos._

_Automáticamente, Sāra recordó las advertencias sobre el potente genjutsu que eran capaces de crear ese par de ojos y mantuvo su vista rezagada sobre el suelo._

_No le mires__, se ordenó a si misma apretando los ojos._

―_Sāra, mírame._

_No lo hizo, por supuesto. En cambio, para sorpresa de ambos, ella alzó el rostro en forma de corazón y unió sus labios y los de él. Sus ojos estaban resguardados tras la piel de sus parpados, protegidos de la técnica ninja de su sangre. Sintió aquella molesta cosa de antes agitarse nuevamente y su corazón bombear con violencia. Y aunque percibía el latente impulso de rodear el cuello de él con sus brazos, como en una historia romántica que Tsuki le había obligado, prácticamente, a leer, los mantuvo inmóviles a sus costados. La verdad, era que ella aún estaba sorprendida por lo que había hecho._

―_Itachi, no jodas ni intentes borrar mi memoria ―le advirtió sin abrir los ojos, respirando pausadamente―. Y, no sé por qué mierda diré esto pero... Que Kami-sama comprenda, me gustas. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ella sonrió, para no llorar de tristeza. Itachi era seco, reservado y un mentiroso profesional. El decir «era» le producía un malestar que probablemente nunca desaparecería. Porque Itachi dejaba marcas imborrables, independientemente que fueran buenas o malas.

En su hermano menor dejó el odio; en ella, la ilusión de un futuro que ahora se encontraba destrozado como un cristal que caía al suelo, rompiéndose en infinitos pedazos. Algo que no volverá a ser igual incluso sí lo intentas reparar.

Acarició la inscripción tallada en la piedra. Uchiha Itachi. No detallaba un «Amado hijo», «Admirado hermano» o «Héroe de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja». No había nada más allá de Uchiha Itachi. Normal y simple; lo que nunca hubo en la vida de aquel ninja que tan solo mencionar su nombre se erizaban los vellos de tu piel.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¿Qué mierda? ―sus ojos violeta–azulados, parecidos a un brillante zafiro destellaron con cierto miedo. Observó cuidadosamente que Tsuki se revolvió nerviosa a su lado; mantenía su mirada en el suelo, cuidando de no ensuciar nuevamente sus sandalias ninja con barro―. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

―Mira hacia adelante ―respondió Tsuki, sin ocultar el temblor en su voz. Sāra suspiró, alzando la vista con aburrimiento. Un hombre alto, envuelto en una gruesa y larga capa negra con nubes rojas se encontraba a unos diez pasos de ambas; Sāra no pudo evitar pensar que aquel hombre de cabellos negros y piel pálida―de un color casi enfermizo―era atractivo. Nuevamente su vista regresó a la capa, y con una expresión indescifrable comprendió lo que tanto asustaba a su compañera.

―Akatsuki ―murmuró, bajo su respiración, empuñando rápidamente sus manos; gruñó, adivinando fácilmente las intenciones de Tsuki cuando la sintió alejarse dos pasos―. ¿Adónde crees que vas? Tenemos una misión, y un miembro de Akatsuki no me va a hacer retroceder. Vamos.

―Sāra–san, no lo entiendes ―Tsuki la tomó del brazo, sus ojos negros encontrándose con los amatista de su compañera de equipo―. Es Uchiha Itachi, Sāra, él mató a todo su clan. ¿Te imaginas siquiera lo que nos hará a nosotras si nos interpo―? ―su voz se redujo a un murmullo bajo cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda. Imponente, intimidante y bastante aterrador, Itachi permanecía serio.

―Lo siento, Sāra–san ―fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de su compañera antes de atisbar una nube de humo ocupar su lugar. Un gruñido de indignación escapó de los labios de Sāra, quién solo pensó en la manera de golpearla la próxima vez que se la encontrara.

―Puedes correr también como tu compañera ―Itachi masculló con voz fría. Sāra alzó el rostro hacía él y dibujó una arrogante sonrisa. Recordaba ciertas veces que su sensei le indicaba obstinadamente que su arrogancia la llevaría a la muerte algún día. Ella solo reía divertida. Al parecer, Haruko–sensei no había estado del todo errado.

―Lo siento, pero 'Huir–como–cobarde' no está en mis planes por ahora ―Sāra alzó el mentón con orgullo, mirando al rostro al hombre frente a ella, denotando las profundas ojeras bajo su rostro.

―Morir, supongo que sí ―Itachi replicó, observando con fijación a la mujer frente a él. Probablemente debía ser menor que él por dos años, o tres incluso. No era muy alta, trece centímetros por debajo de su propia estatura, el cabello rojo cayendo como una cascada de fuego por su espalda menuda. A su percepción, aquella mujer no tenía una imagen de niña. Una muñeca de porcelana se le parecía más.

―No voy a morir ―ella protestó con rudeza, sus ojos azules le miraron directo a los ojos color sangre. Definitivamente estúpida, pensó Itachi, acercándose a ella. Sāra no titubeó, aquello era bastante inusual. Realmente, desde que su nombre había ingresado en los libros Bingo de cada una de las Aldeas Ocultas, todos huían desesperadamente. Corrían despavoridos. No podía culparlos, era un precio a pagar por un bien mayor. Pero aquella chica… era incluso molesto que saliera de la monotonía.

―Si vas a matarme―algo bastante dudoso―al menos deberías presentarte, ¿No crees?

―Vete.

―No lo haré ―Sāra masculló, dejándose caer en el suelo ante la atenta mirada de Itachi―. Siéntate. Supongo que incluso Akatsuki tiene misiones, ¿Has comido algo en días? Esto era para compartirlo con Tsuki, la gallina que me ha dejado ―ella explicó, sacando de su maletín trasero una caja de dangos. Itachi siguió imperturbable―. Y ya que la muy cobarde ha huido, no creo que se queje si lo comparto contigo.

Ese sentimiento de familiaridad le dejó confuso. ―Deberías irte si quieres vivir.

―¿Aferrarme a la vida, huyendo sin luchas? ―Sāra alzó una ceja rojiza e Itachi recordó unas palabras bastante parecidas que él había dejado escapar de su garganta hacía un tiempo atrás. Itachi trató en lo posible de dejar atrás los recuerdos desagradables de una vida pasada―. Mira Uchiha, te explico algo: No voy a hacerlo. Si voy a morir, será en una estúpida guerra, protegiendo lo que es mío.

―Eres irritante.

―Y tu un asesino, pero yo no estoy juzgándote ―Sāra replicó, tendiendo un paquete de dangos hacia él. Itachi suspiró, recibiendo la caja de dangos ―. Soy Uzumaki Sāra. Y, lo único que pienso es que tú tendrías tus razones para matar a todos los que conocías. ¿Fueron unos bastardos y te trataron mal cuando estuviste en la Academia? Bien, no es mi problema. Ahora mismo yo no represento una amenaza; y, seamos serios, no tienes esa pinta de asesino macabro que todos alaban.

―Insensata, también ―opinó el Uchiha,

―Genial, dejemos de resaltar mis defectos y comamos ―Sāra sonrió agradable. Y por única vez en la vida, Itachi se permitió relajarse junto a aquella desconocida. Por ahora, no tenía interés en matarla. Solo por ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Sāra… ―escuchó la voz reconocible de Uchiha Itachi llamarla, pero no abrió los ojos. Estaba cansada y lo único que esperaba era dormir. Sus parpados se presionaron, en una clara muestra de lo que realmente quería―. Sāra.

―Maldición, Itachi, déjame dormir ―Ella pidió en un gemido bajo―. Tú no tuviste que hacer una guardia durante todo el día y la noche. ¿Adivinas? Yo sí. Tsuki es una perra irresponsable, ¡Me la quiero cargar! ¿Cómo mierda piensa ascender a Jōnin si se va a coquetear con los ANBU? Me jode que…

―Así que eres una simple Chunnin, ¿No? ―Itachi sonrió arrogante. Conocía el temperamento de la chica, que no pasaba de los diecisiete, y siempre lograba exaltarse a la menor provocación.

Sāra abrió sus ojos azules, fulminándole antes de incorporarse de golpe. Su rostro colorado de furia provocó que la sonrisa superior de Itachi se alargara. En vez de estallar en ese momento, el color rojo aumentó en sus mejillas y se permitió por un momento disfrutar de aquella sonrisa que lejos de ser fingida y fría, era bastante cálida. Sāra suspiró antes de recargarse en el árbol con suavidad. Itachi arqueó una ceja negra ante el mutismo de ella y estuvo tentado a colocar una mano en su frente para comprobar su temperatura. Ese inusual silencio lo desconcertó.

―No soy Jōnnin porque apenas hace unos años ascendí a Gennin. Mi pequeña familia fue asesinada hace mucho tiempo, cuando vivíamos a las afueras de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia, Itachi ―ella habló con pesadez. El tema de su familia no era uno que le gustara rememorar―. Me trasladaron a Konoha cuando me encontraron vagando por los bosques, simplemente porque tengo un familiar allí… aunque, él no lo sabe. Me forcé a ocultar mi apellido después de hablar con la Hokage, para evitar que nos relacionaran. Sería mejor así ―sonrió amargamente.

―¿Eres algo del Kyūbi?

Sāra lo fulminó con la mirada. ―Del chico que ustedes intentan matar por simple ambición. No del monstruo encerrado en su cuerpo. Naruto es mi primo.

―Esa no es mi ambición ―Itachi replicó secamente, escuchando el susurro de los arboles monótonamente―. Mis planes estaban hechos antes de entrar en la organización.

―Entonces, ¿Por qué coño estas allí? ―exigió Sāra.

―No puedo decírtelo ―Itachi dijo.

―No quieres ―señaló Sāra levantándose rápidamente. Una mano la detuvo abruptamente, obligándola a girarse hacia él. Itachi estaba de pie, al igual que ella, indescifrable como siempre. El corazón de Sāra latió imparable al ver, por primera vez, algo de sentimiento en los ojos oscuros de Itachi. Agradecía que por esta vez no tuviera su técnica de línea sucesoria activada.

―Voy a morir, no hoy ni mañana, probablemente lo haga en unos meses ―Itachi informó con voz suave―. Mi asesino será mi hermano, yo lo he dispuesto así, Sāra ―añadió al ver reflejada la incredulidad en los ojos azules de la chica. Sin pensarlo realmente, Sāra se abrazó a su cuerpo. Fue un gesto desesperado, y aunque las palabras golpeteaban en su garganta, tratando de salir, no las dijo. ¿Para qué? A Itachi no le importarían… apretó el agarre.

―No hay otra solución ―a pesar de querer preguntarlo, Sāra lo soltó como una inevitable afirmación.

―No.

Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contener aquel sentimiento que le apretujaba el pecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le importaba que Itachi muriera? Se lo merecía, después de todo. Su hermano cobraría venganza, él mató a toda su familia, lo dejó huérfano, él lo merecía. Alzó el rostro y observó nuevamente los atormentados ojos negros del «Asesino Uchiha».

―Itachi, maldición. ¡No puedes morirte! ―irracional, palabras irracionales. ¿Por qué decirle eso? Porque internamente, Uzumaki Sāra no quería que ese futuro trágico ocurriera―. Mierda…

―Voy a morir ―Itachi afirmó nuevamente; no le tenía miedo a la muerte. Había tratado con ella innumerables veces, forzándola a quitarles la vida a personas que no se lo merecían. Todo en esa tierra debía ser pagado; él había causado daños irreparables.

―¡Que te digo que no! ―chilló Sāra, apretando sus brazos alrededor del torso fortalecido de él―. ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas!

―¿Por qué te interesa? ¡Soy un asesino, maté a toda mi familia, mi hermano debe cobrar venganza!

―¡No lo sé, pero no voy a dejarlo suceder! ¡Eso te lo puedo asegurar!

Itachi sonrió amargamente. Aquello era imprudente, porque todo estaba escrito y planeado así. Sāra era simplemente un cabo suelto. No habló, ella estaba equivocada; nada de lo que dijera o intentara podría revocar un destino ya planeado.

Ella se adelantó, caminando con fuertes pasos. Estaba enojada, por supuesto, Itachi percibió con facilidad. La siguió a paso lento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¡Mierda! ―exclamó Sāra tiritando. _Estúpido_ _pergamino de la jodida mierda_, pensó enojada. Llovía a cántaros y ella sola se infiltraba, empapada de los pies a la cabeza en la cueva donde se encontraba el enemigo y la misión. La lluvia había acabado dañando su comunicador, por lo que hacía un tiempo la conexión con Tsuki y Daisuke se había perdido. Respiró lentamente y asomó su cabeza. Estuvo a punto de soltar otra palabrota al ver las capas negras y las nubes rojas―. ¡Me lleva la que me―!

Que Itachi fuera algo remotamente parecido a un amigo no significaba que si se encontraba con miembro de Akatsuki este iba a dejarla ir de rositas; nadie en Akatsuki la reconocería como una conocida de Itachi, y la acabarían en un instante. ¡Por todos los cielos! Era una simple Chunnin.

―Uhn, parece que tenemos mirones ―un rubio sonrió con cierta perversidad. Sāra contuvo la respiración―. ¿Quieres obtener el honor, Itachi–sama?

_¿Itachi?_ Según ella conocía, él tenía un compañero fijo. Hoshigaki Kisame. Por el cabello rubio, Sāra adivinó que se trataba de Deidara, de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas. Respiró lentamente, introduciéndose con cuidado en aquel parcialmente iluminado lugar. Sus ojos se toparon con una figura de una mujer que respiraba pesadamente y que presentaba magulladuras por los brazos y la pierna derecha.

―Uhn, ¿Por qué no la has envuelto ya con un genjutsu? ―replicó Deidara, frunciendo el entrecejo antes de girarse. Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios cuando Sāra intentó moverse. La habían pillado con insultante facilidad, trató de hacer otro movimiento, pero el frío y el miedo la paralizaron―. Mira, ¿Konoha? Uh-huh, si yo fuera tu no me movería. Al menos que quisiera explotar.

Se las arregló para aclarar su voz. ―¿Explotar?

―Esa pared que estás tocando tiene explosivos de arcilla, un solo movimiento y _¡Kaboom!_ ―rió el rubio. Itachi se acercó a la mujer que se revolvía constantemente, y con una directa mirada a sus ojos, ella se desplomó instantáneamente. Sāra chilló por lo bajo.

―Desactiva los explosivos, Deidara ―ordenó el Uchiha. Y aunque la cara amarga de Deidara expresaba lo mucho que le jodía la voz altanera de Itachi, lo hizo. Con un gesto de Itachi, Sāra se acercó, dubitativa, aun temblando, sin saber realmente si se debía al frío, a sus ojos rojos, o a lo cercano que estuvo la muerte para ella.

―Llévate el cuerpo ―añadió Itachi, mirando atentamente a Deidara―. Nos vemos en dos días.

―¿Pero qué coño…? ¡La misión es de ambos, Uchiha, uhn!

―¿No me has escuchado? ―inquirió Itachi con voz fría y amenazante. Deidara lo miró secamente, recordando una vieja pelea que había perdido contra él. Gruñó algo bajo su aliento y tomó el cuerpo de la mujer antes de invocar una gran ave de arcilla y volcarse sobre ella. Sāra apenas logró reaccionar antes de chillar un «¡Espera!»

―¿Qué quieres, niñata? ―espetó Deidara.

―Esto, ¿Tiene ella un pergamino en él portaobjetos? ―inquirió sumisamente Sāra. Deidara la miró, expresando claramente su fastidio en su único ojo azul visible. Con movimientos bruscos, buscó en el equipaje de la Jinchūriki, encontrando lo que la chica mencionaba. El pergamino voló alto y Deidara sonrió arrogante antes de marcharse. Itachi lo atajó, para alivio de Sāra y se lo entregó.

Sāra volvió a tiritar. ―Yo… no sabía que estuvieras en una misión por aquí.

―¿Por qué entraste? Pudiste haber muerto de no estar aquí.

―Soy ninja, pude haberle pateado el trasero ―se defendió ella, abrazándose a sí misma.

―Por supuesto, ¿A un ninja renegado que pertenece a Akatsuki? ―replicó Itachi, alzando su ceja. La vio temblar una vez más y con un gesto rápido la envolvió con su capa. No la abrigó mucho, sin embargo. Sāra suspiró, sacando un pergamino y garabateando un ratoncillo que cobró vida un momento después. Itachi observó sus movimientos temblorosos.

―Un ninja de la raíz ANBU me lo enseñó ―informó con voz baja―. Mi grupo debería estar informado. Me quedaré aquí por hoy, si no te molesta.

Itachi hizo un movimiento antes de encender fuego con su técnica de fuego. LA cueva se iluminó instantáneamente. Sāra se relajó un poco al sentir el calor golpear contra su cuerpo entumecido por el frío.

―¿Has sabido algo de Sasuke? ―preguntó ella con voz temblorosa. Sabía que significado tendría su respuesta. Más o menos días para él. Tragó grueso cuando descubrió que aquello le dolía. Pensó en lo que significaría perder a Itachi, percibiendo que representaría un vacío que ella no comprendía del todo. ¿No podía estar enamorada de un asesino, cierto?

Mierda, si que podía, porque su corazón latió con fuerza al sentirlo sentándose a su lado. Itachi era un joven de aspecto enfermizo bastante guapo. No era un hablador, y constantemente ella se sentía al lado de una piedra cuando hablaba, pero las sonrisas, arrogantes, secas, amargas que él dejaba escapar ciertas veces, lograban acelerar su pulso y crearle algún tipo de remolino en el estomago. Podía ser un asesino, pero ella sentía algo jodidamente molesto por él.

―Está cerca de encontrarme ―él habló con tranquilidad. Sāra asintió tristemente mientras sonreía con amargura. Iba a perderlo. Como su familia, Itachi tampoco permanecería a su lado. Sin quererlo, una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla mientras su corazón se apretujaba en su pecho. Sollozó, sintiéndose asquerosamente débil. No quería perderlo. No al menos sin decir lo que sentía por él.

Sus brazos y piernas actuaron por instinto, y se encontró a si misma a horcajadas sobre un Itachi que fingía ignorar el movimiento. Sāra alzó sus dos manos, temblorosas e indecisas, y movió el rostro de Itachi, contemplando sus ojos negros, como la noche que los rodeaba. Con suavidad, acercó su rostro hasta el de él y presionó sus labios sobre los suyos. Una corriente eléctrica, vibrante, le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Su segundo beso.

Rodeó los hombros de él para acercarlo más, y por un instante Itachi se resistió.

―No, no lo hagas, Itachi ―Sāra masculló, apenas separándose para volver a presionar nuevamente sus labios en un ritmo lento que fue incrementando. Para su sorpresa, Itachi le respondía con una pasión aún mayor―. Yo…

―No lo hagas tú ―pidió él, con voz ronca y dolorosa. Sāra apretó los puños y arremetió nuevamente contra los labios finos de Uchiha Itachi con fiereza.

―Pues, jódete, porque voy a decirlo, te guste o no, Uchiha ―Sāra gruñó, alejándose momentáneamente. Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en los de él por un escaso momento. Las mariposas que solían contarle sus amigas ninjas se removieron con fuerza en su interior―. Te quiero. No sé como carajos siento esto por ti, pero lo hago. Y no, no me interesa si tú no sientes nada por mí. Me jode, me hará llorar por mucho tiempo, te maldeciré y volveré a llorar. Te quiero y no voy a ocultarlo más. Y antes de que te niegues ―de un tirón se sacó la húmeda camiseta, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo menudo y las vendas que le cubrían el torso―. Me importa un comino si no quieres hacerlo conmigo, yo sí. Oh, mierda… soné como una zorr―

Itachi la besó, con fuerza, y sus manos se posicionaron en la cintura casi escasa de ella. La verdad era que Sāra no tenía el cuerpo de infarto que poseía su amiga Kumiko, pero sonrió mientras escabullía sus dedos hasta la camiseta de Itachi con el claro propósito de alzar su camisa. Las mallas quedaron visibles ante sus ojos violetas, al igual que el torso marcado que él poseía. Olvidó el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas y acarició casi con devoción sus abdominales. El color rojo aumentó cuando percibió la dureza bajo su cuerpo.

―¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? —Itachi jadeó, como si fuera víctima de un agotador entrenamiento.

―Soy un ninja; jamás me retracto de mis palabras ―Sāra aseguró con una enigmática sonrisa antes de que ambos volvieran a besarse con fogosidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Eh? ¿Sāra–chan te encuentras bien?

Otra arcada le produjo acercarse a un bote basura. Los Dangos y el Ramen que había ingerido salieron de su cuerpo a través de su boca con violencia. Sāra gruñó, limpiándose las comisuras ante la mirada asqueada de Tsuki que la esperaba a unos metros de ella. Respiró lentamente antes de incorporarse de su incómoda posición.

―Grandioso, cincuenta ryos perdidos ―masculló secamente.

―Sāra–chan, es mejor que te vayas a casa. ¡Estas pálida como un fantasma!

―¿Y dejarte fanfarronear sobre lo que _no_ hiciste? ―Sāra preguntó irónicamente mientras volvía a caminar―. Puedes soñar con eso, idiota.

―Nee, ¡Solo me preocupaba por tu salud, mujer desagradecida! ―se defendió la pelicastaña con el ceño fruncido. Con suavidad colocó uno de los brazos de Sāra sobre su hombro y rodeó la cintura de ella con su brazo, ayudándola a caminar. Sāra sonrió divertida, fingiendo no estar sorprendida del gesto amable de ella. La torre de la Hokage se divisaba cercana, a unas tres cuadras de donde ellas caminaban. Pronto, todo se tambaleó, girando sin detenerse. Sāra soltó un taco, deshaciéndose del agarre de su compañera.

―¿Sāra? ―no la escuchó. El mareo la golpeó con fuerza y solo cuando sus huesos dieron sin delicadeza contra el suelo, dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y confusión. Nunca había tenido problemas con las enfermedades. Su familia era conocida por ser longeva, y del montón de pergaminos que su padre le había prácticamente obligado a leer a los siete años, logró aprender varias técnicas para conservar su salud intacta―. ¡Sāra! ¡Oye, Sāra! ¿Me escuchas?

Negó con la cabeza aún en el suelo. ―Yo… creo que tengo que irme a casa.

―¿Quieres que te lleve?

―¡No! ―replicó Sāra, incorporándose lentamente. Sus ojos violetas, confusos, y en cierta parte aterrorizados ante una vaga idea que había tomado forma en su cabeza. Y antes de que comenzara a atacarla la histeria, sería mejor estar resguardada en la seguridad de su apartamento. Con un movimiento de manos, bastante lento, en opinión de Tsuki, Sāra desapareció.

Sus ojos violetas buscaron con frenesí el calendario que siempre dejaba en la mesa. Sus manos tomaron con brusquedad el calendario al encontrarlo, rompiendo las puntas en el proceso. Lo dejó caer, debía relajarse. Cerró los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente más veces de las que su paciencia le permitiría. Volvió a agarrar el pedazo de pergamino y mientras contaba mentalmente. Los días se habían convertido en semanas, y las semanas dieron paso a los meses.

Dos meses. Tenía dos meses de retraso.

―No puede ser ―masculló molesta. Con suavidad se sentó en el sofá. Era cierto que tenía unas tres semanas regresando todo lo que comía; por suerte, siempre terminaba devolviéndolo en el inodoro de su departamento, nada visible ante los demás. Ese día fue el primero en que lo hacía frente a otra cosa que no fuera la rana que reposaba sobre el lavamanos.

Su periodo era irregular. Y ese tipo de retrasos le habían ocurrido varias veces en su vida. No tenía razón por la cual llevar las cosas lejos. Ella no estaba embarazada de Uchiha Itachi, tenía solo diecisiete años. No tenía tiempo, ni disposición de ser… madre. Sus largos dedos cubrieron su rostro. A pesar de todo estaba nerviosa. Pensando en una alternativa, si lo estuviera… ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía ir y decirle, «Oye, Itachi, ¿Sabes qué? Me gustaría que te olvidaras de tus retorcidos planes. ¿Qué, por qué? Oh, vale, solo estoy embarazada. Sip, tu eres el padre. ¿Qué nombre te parece mejor para el crío?»

Sus dedos se aferraron a su cabello rojizo. No, definitivamente no podía decírselo. Levantó el rostro, mostrando su ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué siquiera lo consideraba? Ella no estaba embarazada, así que no existía alternativa alguna. No había nada que revelar.

Aun así, el cansancio pesaba sobre sus hombros como un yunque. Se recostó sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos.

Bebes con ojos negros y cabello rojizo la persiguieron incluso en sus sueños, así como una intima sonrisa en la boca de alguien que conocía de hacía unos seis meses.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Estás pálida.

Sāra asintió secamente, recargada en su pecho. Podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Itachi con facilidad. Era duro imaginarse una vida llena de momentos como ese, porque de un momento a otro la realidad la golpeaba, casi riéndose de ella en su cara. Ninguno tendría ese futuro brillante y cálido que ella soñaba contra su voluntad cada noche. El calor de la piel de Itachi era reconfortante, pero recurrió a pequeños gramos de esfuerzos para separarse de él. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en el techo de madera de aquella pequeña casa en el corazón del bosque de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia.

El sonido de las gotas contra las ventanas cortaba el silencio pesado sobre ellos.

Para la consternación de Sāra, Itachi fue el primero en hablar.

―Mañana voy a acompañarte a Konoha.

―¿Por qué? ―ella inquirió con recelo. Itachi seguía sin mirarlo.

―Kisame y yo echaremos un vistazo al Kyūbi.

―¿Qué? ―sin importarle que la capa cayera y revelara sus atributos, Sāra se incorporó con brusquedad. Un minuto después, consideró estúpida su acción. Antes de poder reclamarle algo, se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el minúsculo baño, buscando su pronta salvación: el retrete. El líquido naranja salió por su boca como un proyectil, mientras derramaba lágrimas de impotencia. Estaba harta de vomitar todo lo que entraba en su boca.

―¿Qué tienes?

―Nada ―mintió con voz temblorosa. Tres meses. El periodo no se había dejado caer, y realmente la remota probabilidad de estar embaraza no parecía tan descabellada. Antes de sentarse en el suelo, Itachi la tomó en brazos y Sāra dejó descansar su cabeza en la hendidura de su cuello. Por supuesto que estar embarazada no estaba descartado; había hecho el amor con Itachi más veces de las que estaba dispuesta a contar.

―¿Estás enferma?

―¿Por qué te ha dado por ser el hablador hoy? ―se quejó en un gemido. Itachi bajó sus ojos hasta ella. Él no contestó, limitándose a cubrirla con su capa al recostarla en la cama.

―Eres ninja–medico deberías…

―Tengo simples conocimientos básicos, no soy un ninja–medico ―Sāra señaló con mordacidad. Itachi frunció el ceño antes de que sus ojos adquirieran un matiz rojizo. Sāra gruñó, acostumbrada a los penetrantes ojos negros de él. Odiaba vislumbrar el Sharingan, un recordatorio de que él era un Uchiha. De que otro Uchiha terminaría acabando con lo que a ella le pareció estable por un momento. Porque los Uchiha era una familia maldita, marcada por odio.

Itachi le había contado su historia a medias. Sabía que había guardado un tramo para él solo, pero él confió en ella, que era más de lo que Sāra podría pedir. Itachi simplemente había sido usado por su aldea, sacrificando su corazón en voluntad de otras vidas inocentes, y en uno de sus viajes de regreso, sus ojos violetas se habían clavado sin piedad en los rostros arrugados de los ancianos del consejo con rencor. Ellos habían destruido la vida de Itachi. Y de paso, su vida imaginaria de felicidad junto al hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

―Estás embarazada.

Sāra giró su cabeza bruscamente hacia él, haciendo tronar los huesos de su cuello. Inmediatamente, su piel adquirió una palidez enfermiza mientras el rojo se difuminaba de los ojos de Itachi. Por supuesto, advirtió con pesadez, el Sharingan podía atisbar perfectamente los conductos de chakra y sus alteraciones. Si estaba embaraza―lo que, al parecer, Itachi le había confirmado―, su chacra debía de alterarse, formando un conducto hacia el feto. Mierda, estaba jodida.

Empezó a llorar, sollozando débilmente mientras enterraba su rostro en la almohada.

―Sāra…

―Vas a matarme, ¿no? ―ella inquirió son su voz chillona y rota. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el suelo. Independientemente de sus palabras, no sintió el temor que debería―, por supuesto que lo harás. ¡No puedes permitir que yo reviva algo por lo que te has sacrificado en matar! No puedo dar a luz a un bast~

―No voy a matarte.

―Claro, lo vas a hacer lenta y dolorosamente. Me lo merezco, ¿No? ¿Por qué, en el mundo, me tenía que enamorar de Uchiha Itachi? Claro, porque soy estúpida. Aun más, me embaracé de Uchiha Itachi, debes estar jodiendo… Espera, ¿Qué dijiste?

Itachi suspiró. ―No voy a matarte, eso he dicho.

―¿Pero cómo? ―Sāra frunció el ceño―. No estás bromeando. Tú ni siquiera bromeas. No vas a matarme. Pero, ¿El bebé?

―Será tu problema. Mañana voy a reunirme con mi hermano.

―Mierda. ¿Por qué coño no le dices la verdad y dejas tu absurdo masoquismo?

―No puedo.

―¡Y una mierda que no puedes!

―¿Crees que va a creerme después de todo lo que he dicho y hecho? ―Itachi inquirió con ironía. Pero eso no fue lo que notó Sāra, el dolor y la agonía era tan notorio en su voz que impulsivamente sus brazos rodearon la cintura de él. Su rostro, resguardado en el pecho de Itachi, no se alzó para ver como una ligera lágrima se derramaba por la comisura de un ojo negro.

―No vas a intentar decírselo, tampoco.

―No.

Sāra suspiró. Lo sabía, no tenía por qué haber guardado esperanzas. El pensamiento de una vida con Itachi se evaporó lentamente, escapando de su corazón dolorosamente. Dolía, como si el infierno hubiera estallado en su pecho. Por una vez quiso ser la heroína, y liberarlo de aquella responsabilidad.

Sāra sollozó. No había porque albergar la idea de un final feliz. Ellos no tendrían un final feliz.

―_Te amo_ ―_quizá_, Sāra pensó, _no solo Itachi tenga una vena masoquista_; sin embargo, no pudo evitar soltar aquello.

―Hn. ―Itachi no se lo diría. Itachi no correspondería a sus sentimientos. Era lo mejor. Sāra no soportaría escuchar un escueto «Te amo» cuando al día siguiente lo perdería. Sus manos se aferraron a su espalda, tanto que incluso sintió la carne en sus uñas. Con deliberada fuerza, Sāra estrelló sus labios contra los de él. Si iban a estar juntos por última vez, entonces disfrutarían su último día a lo grande.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―No deberías estar aquí.

―¿Conservas la misma fuerza? ―Sāra forzó una sonrisa socarrona. Sus ojos violetas encontraron la piel mortecina y los ojos cubiertos de una capa negra lejos de aterrador. Tenía la misma pinta de siempre, los pantalones negros, la camiseta de cuello alto gris y las mallas, un poco más oscuro de lo normal, sin duda; pero no era nada que ella no pudiera soportar.

―Si, por increíble que pueda parecerte.

―Genial. Hasta los muertos son más fuertes que yo. Usualmente, aquello me obligaría a desafiarte a comprobarlo, pero no tengo los ánimos en alto.

―¿Dónde está? ―Itachi jamás se andaba por las ramas. Que muriera y fuera revivido por una técnica prohibida no cambiaría su personalidad. Sāra esbozó una mueca ante la directa pregunta.

―En la aldea, resguardada, por supuesto. Puedes pensar cualquier cosa, pero he descubierto que jamás sería una madre negligente.

―Es una niña ―Itachi observó, y Sāra rodó los ojos ante la obviedad―. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Sāra reprimió un estremecimiento. La voz suave de Itachi conllevaba la mayoría de las veces una orden. Sāra podía denotar en la fachada tranquila la exigencia «Dímelo» con una facilidad irritante. A pesar de eso, ella no estaba demasiado segura para apostar por una determinada reacción. Añoranza y nostalgia ocupaba los primeros puestos. Dolor y arrepentimiento le seguirían. Si acertaba, la última le sacaría una sonrisa.

―Mikoto.

Sāra acertó. La mezcla de sentimientos fue visible por unos escasos segundos antes de volver a ser el Itachi impenetrable que había aprendido a conocer año y medio atrás.

―Fue una buena elección ―prosiguió Sāra con una orgullosa sonrisa. A pesar de los cardenales y unas cuantas manchas de sangre que le cubrían la mejilla derecha, Itachi podría admitir con poco esfuerzo que poseía cierta belleza feroz. El cabello rojo le caía por los hombros en un corte recto―. Es pelirroja, y, para que no te quejes, ha sacado tus ojos negros. Lo lamento, me hubiera encantado la combinación cabello negro–ojos violetas, pero, así como me gustaría que estuvieras vivo, no se puede obtener todo en la vida.

―Lo siento.

―¿Por qué te disculpas? ―Sāra frunció el ceño, y continuó. ―Quizá si le hubiéramos puesto mayor esfuerzo… No, olvídalo, terminar en el suelo no era una opción fiable.

―Lo lamento por… _irme_ ―«Irse» era un eufemismo, por supuesto. Sāra suspiró.

―Tú tenías que salvar la reputación de Sasuke. Supongo que es decepcionante que todo tu jodido esfuerzo no haya servido de nada. Después de todo, el mocoso se pasó al lado oscuro fácilmente. Y quiere matarnos a todos.

―No va a hacerlo. Naruto va a detenerlo.

―Por supuesto que va a detenerlo. Naruto es una luz brillante, jamás dejará que su mejor amigo se hunda en el hoyo. Todos creemos en él. Pero te lo advierto, si Sasuke siquiera se acerca a ponerle un solo dedo encima a nuestra hija con sus endemoniados ojos, voy a patear tanto su trasero que va a necesitar un yeso permanentemente.

Itachi sonrió. Sāra sería siempre… _Sāra_. La misma chica cálida, brillante, valiente―y tal vez bipolar―que había conocido un día luego de una misión, siendo abandonada por su asustadiza compañera, que en lugar de huir, como esperaba, se concentró en entablar una conversación con él y darle una caja de dangos. Por supuesto, una hija la ayudaría a madurar mucho más. Por un momento, se sintió el padre negligente. Pero sus sentimientos no cambiarían el presente. En algún momento sería sellado, y todo lo que podría vivir por escasos minutos, quedaría relevado a su memoria.

Incluso si hería el corazón de Sāra, las palabras brotaron de su garganta, imparables. ―Me importas. Siempre lo has hecho. Quizá fue por eso que no te maté.

Sāra rodó los ojos. «Quizá fue por eso que no te maté». Itachi nunca mataba porque quería, eso lo descubrió en el mismo instante de conocerlo. Indudablemente, las palabras más románticas del mundo.

―Interpretaré eso como un «Te amo», si no te importa ―Sāra sonrió brevemente, antes de que su sonrisa desapareciera, señaló bruscamente―. ¡Menudo idiota! ¿Matarme a mí? ¡Bah! ¡Jamás podrías cargarte a la mejor ninja de toda Konoha, Uchiha!

Itachi sonrió, sintiendo aquella fuerza que lo mantenía con vida debilitarse.

―Podrías tener razón.

Sāra alzó la barbilla, con orgullo. ―La tengo, Itachi, siempre la tengo.

―Cuida de Mikoto.

―¡Como si tuvieras que decírmelo!

―Y… ―su imagen era cada vez más difusa, al igual que su profunda voz―. Supongo que también pude llegar a amarte. Quizás aun lo hago.

Sāra abrió la boca, Itachi no estaba muy seguro si para protestar o de la impresión pero esbozó una sonrisa antes de que todo desapareciera. Sāra sonrió brevemente, antes de tratar de calmar los latidos de su corazón. Quizá, no habría un futuro entre ellos, jamás, pero ella se encargaría de que esa llama de voluntad que había visto en Itachi, brillara en su hija. Por supuesto, no se trataba de sacrificar a su familia por el bien de la aldea―algo retorcido, pero admirable―, ella se refería a ese amor incondicional que notó pocas veces en los ojos negros de él.

Se ajustó los guantes y se removió las manchas de sangre de sus mejillas.

Daría todo de sí misma por Konoha. Por su hija, con el intenso anhelo de volver a brillar de amor los ojos de negros de su pequeña Mikoto.

Tal y como había visto brillar los de su padre segundos atrás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
